Chance of Revenge
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: I have the chance, to exact my revenge. And of course I'm going to take it, why wouldn't I? Everyone in this world has a chance to do something, something meaningful or prosperous in their lives. There are some cases that the chance is not meant for the good of all. THAT would be my case. Murder fic. Rated T for blood, character death, violence. COMPLETE!
1. Monologue

**Authors Note: Rewrite of 'Revenge', gonna be updating daily. PM me for details.**

Chance of Revenge: Monologue

I have the chance, to exact my revenge. And of course I'm going to take it, why wouldn't I? Everyone in this world has a chance to do something, something meaningful or prosperous in their lives. There are some cases that the chance is not meant for the good of all.

THAT would be my case.

I have the chance to exact my revenge…on that platypus.

The platypus must pay, he WILL pay. He will pay for stealing my- no I won't reveal myself just yet, it's too soon. My plan hasn't begun yet. I've been planning this for a long time now. That mammal will pay…for my pain. I can't wait to hear him cry, begging why. I will break him, he will be broken…in pieces. You may think I'm evil and twisted. You may be right. I am incapable of feeling guilt. So there's no problem there. I am blinded by anger and jealousy, all because of him.

Perry the Platypus, oh how I hate that name.

Perry the Platypus must go. Something's gotta give, and I am the one to give it that little push, to help it give. I'd love to push…that platypus off a cliff, watch him fall; watch his life end, as he collides with the pavement below.

Enough of this rambling…I'm starting to sound like Doofenshmirtz…You thought I was Doofenshmirtz didn't you? Oh no, no I am not; Who am I you ask…You will soon find out…very, very soon…I must go…For I am being called. You will be hearing from me again…

Oh and Platypus? If you're reading this, I'm coming for you; you've been warned. Be afraid, Be very afraid. For I am about to enact…

My Chance of Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: It begins…mwahahahaha and if you don't like character death, blood, violence, slight language etc, don't read this…..i'd like it if you would tho AND I need a cover photo for this, who wants to do it?**

**To Jylamz: I don't need random words lol I just wanted more reviews last time xD Oh and didn't you say you were gonna draw Semira a few months ago? Idk if you forgot but you should really get an account on here, I could reply to you easier if ur reviews weren't anonymous, and as for your requests I will do them eventually, just gotta get my ideas out first.**

**Enjoy the slaughtering xD**

Chance of Revenge: Chapter 2

At a yellow house in the suburbs, stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb were sitting underneath their big tree planning what they were going to do today. Every day the boys built something for them and their friends to play with. The boys were on a quest to make summer count, to seize the day or in Latin; Carpe Diem. Or you could just say that Carpe Diem means Seize the Day in English.

Ferb, the quieter of the two; handed Phineas some blueprints to look over. Phineas took them and glanced at them for a moment, nodding his head and handing them back.

"I want to build a mayonnaise powered blowtorch as much as you do Ferb, but I don't think that's legal…" Phineas gently explained. He would never understand his brother's obsession with mayonnaise and blowtorches. They were already dangerous on their own, but a mayonnaise powered blowtorch? That was taking it a bit too far. Phineas didn't plan on seizing his summer in a hospital.

Ferb sighed and nodded. His brother always turned down his mayonnaise powered inventions, constantly saying how dangerous they were. Ok so they were a LITTLE deadly. Ferb liked deadly, he was a Man of Action after all; but as always, the British boy complied without argument.

As they continued looking through blueprints to decide on something else they can do, someone stepped into the backyard. The tall figure stood in front of them, blocking the sun and casting a shadow.

Phineas looked up at the person "Uh can you scoot over a little? You're kind of blocking the sun…Thanks" The red head smiled as the person stepped to the side, allowing the ray of sunlight to appear "Hey I know you…" Phineas put down his pencil.

He nodded.

"Well what are you doing here?"

The unknown one pulled out a gun and a small photograph.

"Uh…Watcha Doin?" Phineas asked nervously, slightly taken back by the sudden draw of a weapon.

He showed them a photo of their platypus.

"Oh look it's a picture of Perry…" The boy smiled, he always felt happy when he thought of his pet. He loved his pet; Phineas just wished Perry could be around more often. The platypus always disappeared each day, missing their inventions in the process. He always missed his pet during the day. That's when he noticed something strange about the photo "Why is he wearing a hat?" Phineas wondered aloud.

He then gave the boys a badge…Perry's badge.

"What are you trying to say? That our pets a secret agent? That's ridiculous" Phineas seemed angered by the accusation of his pet.

The figure said nothing.

"He's a platypus he doesn't do much, he's just a regular pet and I don't appreciate you making sudden accusations about my platypus, he may be mindless but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings"

He then showed the boys a 10 minute video.

"Wow…he's a good fighter…so maybe he is a secret agent but why is he fighting a pharmacist? That doesn't make any sense and how come he didn't tell us?"

He pointed to himself then the gun and then the boys. Silently telling them that the platypus didn't want people like him finding out where his owners lived and hurting them.

"Ohhh I guess that makes sense" Phineas nodded "If we knew then we would be in constant danger by the evil people he fights, it makes perfect sense in retrospect…but why are you here telling us this? What's the point?"

He heard that the boy was oblivious but this was ridiculous, if the boy was able to figure out all that without him having to say anything, then how come he couldn't realize that what he just said was exactly what was happening. That an enemy of the platypus had found out where his owners live and now they were in grave danger. He wondered if the green haired boy had caught on yet, but with how the red headed was processing this, the boys were brothers after all, and they probably took after each other. Shame really, two successful and amazing inventors but they're both completely oblivious to the world. Well, there's nothing he could do about it; he aimed his gun.

Unknown to the figure, Ferb HAD caught on. Unlike his stepbrother, Ferb was not oblivious and was completely aware to the world around him. The boy knew why the person was here and concluded that he once fought against his platypus and was now out for revenge. They needed to get away from this person and get help. Ferb's brain processed this a little too late because their pet's old foe pulled out a gun and pointed it at Phineas.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" His brother pleaded.

Ferb sighed, it was probably better for Phineas this way. The boy was way too oblivious and probably wouldn't do well let alone survive the real world. Ferb just wished he had gotten the chance to tell a certain brown haired Goth teen how he felt.

Two pops were heard as the lifeless bodies of the two boys fell to the ground, lying still on the soft green grass.

Candace was in her room talking to her friend Stacy on her cellphone.

"I'm sorry Stacy but I can't go shopping with you today, I have to bust my brothers…I think their building a mayonnaise powered blowtorch, Don't tell anyone but I've secretly been reading Ferb's journal; He REALLY wants to build that thing…something about having a bizarre double life" There was an awkward silence before Candace continued "Yeah…I didn't get that either"

That's when she heard the gunshots.

"Gotta go Stace! Say hello to Jeremy for me!" She quick hung up the phone and ran down the stairs, through the kitchen out the glass sliding doors to the backyard. "PHINEAS AND FERB YOU ARE SO BUSTED-...Phineas? Ferb?" She looked down at her brothers who were lying face down in the grass "Phineas…? Ferb?" Candace kneeled down and rolled her brothers over, revealing a bullet hole in each of their chests; blood pouring out and pooling around them, staining the green grass.

A third shot rang out from behind her.

Candace felt pain go through her side; she clutched it and fell on her side. Blood seeping through her fingers as she looked up at 'him' in shock.

"Y-you? I know you!" She gasped, finding it hard to breathe. That was all Candace could say before the attacker fired at her again. This time the pain went through her chest. She could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. Knowing it was the end, all she could do was wish that she could tell her brothers how much they actually meant to her. It didn't matter now anyways, she'd be with them soon. She also wished she could have gotten the chance to say goodbye to Jeremy.

Lawrence and Linda pulled up into the drive way in their red car. The couple just haven come from their antique shop; happy to come home to their loving and smiling children. Instead they came home to their worst nightmare. Their only three children were sprawled out on the grass in a big pool of all their mixed blood. Quite a sight if you ask me.

Linda screamed at the sight of her children, she buried her face into her husband's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

"There, there" Lawrence tried to comfort her.

Two more shots rang out and both the husband and wife fell to the ground, joining their children on the blood covered grass.

The figure- glad that he was finally done killing the people in this house, seriously he did not think about killing all these people; he was just there to kill two children but ended up killing the whole family but then again the more family of the platypus was killed the better right? –left the backyard through the brown fence. Something stopped him from walking.

There was a potted plant wearing a fedora sitting in front of him on the ground. He stared at it in confusion for a moment before taking a pair scissors out of nowhere and snipping the stem off.

…

He felt that the death of the plant was necessary. Was there a point of having a plant agent anyways? He thought about it for a moment.

…

No, no there wasn't.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Charlene hummed to the tune of 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' while folding clothes from a laundry basket. She yawned. She and Vanessa were up having an argument late last night. They both said some things that shouldn't have been said.

"_Why can't you just believe me?" Vanessa was close to tears._

"_You're father isn't evil Vanessa, stop it!"_

"_Yes he is! I don't know why you just can't believe me! He builds evil inventions every day and plans to use them to take over the entire Tri State Area! And he fights his secret agent nemesis Perry the Platypus who defeats him on a daily basis! Why can't you understand that?"_

_Charlene stared at her daughter for a moment in a short awkward silence before speaking again "…Honey that sounds highly unlikely-"_

"_UGH! You don't understand and you'll never understand!"_

"_Vanessa I'm sorry I can't understand! I just- I just wish I had a daughter that didn't act like a psycho all the time!" Charlene covered her mouth with a gasp when she realized what she just said._

"_So that's it huh? The truth finally comes out"_

"_Vanessa-"_

"_No it's ok, now I know what you think of me"_

"_Vanessa…I didn't mean-"_

"_No, now I know what you think of me. You think I'm crazy"_

"_I don't think you're crazy Vanessa, stop being ridiculous"_

"_Oh so now I'm ridiculous? Fine, you wish you didn't have a psycho daughter? I wish I didn't have a wh*re of a mom!"_

"_Vanessa!"_

_Vanessa ran to her room crying and slammed the door._

Charlene sighed as her flashback ended. It was true; when Vanessa was little she had walked in on her and another man. How her daughter had remembered that she will never know. Her bringing it up of course hurt. What was she doing messing around back then anyways? Charlene only had herself to blame. Maybe she should go talk to Vanessa. She was about to go do that when she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Oh hello" She forced a smile at him.

'He' said nothing.

"…would you like to come in?"

He kindly agreed and sat on the couch- well by kindly agreed I mean he nodded and walked in- Charlene got him some coffee and they both sat down on the couch.

"Are you a friend of my ex-husband?" She asked politely.

"That would be accurate" He pulled out a knife.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Vanessa was lying on her bed with her black laptop by her side. She was leaning on her elbow with her ear against her hand, headphones in her ears blasting Goth music. She was trying to get her mind off the argument. It wasn't her fault they had a fight, it was her mom's! Her mom was the one that didn't believe her in the first place! Her mom shouldn't have called her a psycho! …But…the look on her mother's face when she called her that word…she looked really hurt.

Vanessa yanked the headphones out of her ears and shoved her laptop aside. Maybe she should apologize…

That's when she actually started to hear the ruckus coming from the living room. She heard screaming and things smashing.

"Mom?" She opened her door and headed to the living room "Mom? Are you ok? I heard-" Vanessa stopped when she saw the room. It was a wreck.

There were things thrown all over the floor and shards of glass. The sofa was overturned and scratched up, the stuffing coming out of it. Vanessa stepped further into the room, looking at all the damage. That's when she felt a squish under her black boots.

She lifted her boot from the pool of blood she had stepped in. Her eyes followed the trail of blood and that's when she saw it; her mother's dead body. There were multiple stab wounds and her clothes were soaked in blood.

There was blood spattered all over the floor and some on the walls…and standing over her was…

"Y-you? I thought we were friends, why would you do this?" Vanessa felt completely betrayed.

"Quite simple" He replied with a toothy smile "I need revenge on your father and there's no better way to do it then by getting rid of who he loves" He seemed happy, too happy about this.

"But my mom and dad are divorced…they don't-"

"I did not mean your mother" He pulled out a gun, sending chills down Vanessa's spine. Her heartbeat quickened as she gasped out.

"M-Me? Th-Then why did you kill her?"

"I do not need any witnesses" His voice was joy filled. Subtly, he took a step forward.

"Why're you doing this?" Vanessa asked, trying to stall as much as possible as she stepped back against the dresser trying to reach for something…anything that could possibly help her…nothing.

"I already told you, I need revenge on your father and I have to get rid of you to do it, it is nothing personal"

"N-no! Don't!"

Too late.

He fired his weapon and Vanessa fell to the ground gasping for much needed air. She used her final moments silently wishing she could have gotten the chance to say sorry to her mother.

He smiled at his job well done and exited through the door, on to his next victims.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance of Revenge: Chapter 3

The entire OWCA was having a meeting, 2 agents weren't present however, you probably already know which two were not there, and if you don't let me give you a recap, one of them is dead, god, weren't you paying attention? I swear you don't listen, don't look at me like that, who's telling this story here? Yes I am aware I just broke the fourth wall…back to the story…

As I was saying…the OWCA were having a meeting and two agents weren't present you already know the fate of one (Planty the Potted Plant)…and the other…hm, you'll just have to wait and see.

Major Monogram and Carl were standing at a podium and many, many agents were seated in the audience, about every type of animal you could think of, chicken, dog, cat, frog, pig, duck, Chihuahua (Yes its Pinky), kangaroo, fish, Agent M (monkey), owl, turtle (Yay Agent T!), Sergei the Snail (they had to wait a while for him to get there), deer, Agent W (the worm, the whale couldn't really fit in the auditorium so he was listening via Skype), mouse, penguin, and many, many more, even Peter the Panda was there…stupid panda -.- …on with the meeting…

"Okay everyone settle down" Major Monogram got the agents to be quiet "We have a lot of things to discuss…from rogue agents to evil scientists wearing tutu's…"

All the agents just stared on in confusion.

"…Yeah…I don't get it either…but let's get started…Carl?"

"Has anyone seen Agent Planty the Potted Plant?" Carl asked.

Some of the agents shook their head no or shrugged; others didn't really care and questioned why the agency chose to hire a potted plant as an agent…talk about mindless…

"Alright…I guess we should get on to more pressing matters…as I was saying…" Major Monogram continued talking to the agents…meanwhile on the roof…

'He' looked through the window on the roof…stupid agency…the agency was the reason the platypus was even around…they assigned that stupid platypus to Doofenshmirtz in the first place…might as well start with the source of the problem…

'He' opened the vent and stuck a hose into it and turned the knob releasing the poisonous gas…the gas had no color and no smell and mixed with the air, no one noticed a thing…

He just watched…happily.

The meeting went on for another hour and no one noticed the tainted air, the only thing they noticed was that it was getting harder and harder to breath…but everyone just ignored it thinking that it was just because they had been in there a long time and all the windows were shut and it was getting stuffy…they were wrong, so very, very wrong…

They started to get sleepy…breathing less and less until they all fell asleep, into a deep sleep, that none of them would ever wake up from…

If the agents knew they were going to die, they would have wished they had a chance to come clean and tell their owners the truth about where they actually go everyday…and to say goodbye.

He smiled, another job well done…but he wasn't done yet…he had to get ALL the OWCA, including…ones that used to be members…

The murderer took the hose out the vent and shut it; he hacked into the mainframe and put on the air conditioner to air out the place…he left; leaving no evidence behind him.

Dennis the Rabbit, Gary the Gander, RJ the Raccoon, Foster the Fox and a few others sat around a crate, they were planning an attack on the OWCA, they had it all planned out…too bad they never got to go through with their plan…someone else had other plans…

The ruthless murderer smashed through the wall of the warehouse, the rogue agents just raised an eyebrow in confusion…'What the heck?'

That's all they had time to think before he pulled out a machine gun and fired upon them.

He blasted them until the little bodies weren't recognizable anymore…and with that the figure headed to the Danville harbor, he spotted his target and aimed the harpoon at the whale ready to fire…but was interrupted.

"Watcha Doin?" Came an angry girl's voice.

He turned to look at the girl, she had long black hair with a pink bow in it and a likewise outfit, along with her was a husky boy with a skull shirt and buzz cut with a small Indian boy with black curly hair on his head wearing suspenders…do you recognize these kids? I thought you might…

"I said watcha doin? Whale hunting is illegal in these parts, and I should know, I got my whale riding patch at the beginning of the summer" Isabella said.

"So do they like make a patch for everything?" Buford asked her.

"Yes, yes they do" Isabella answered and then turned back to the guy "Whales are an endangered species, they are constantly hunted and slaughtered for their blubber, skin, and other parts, and further more…"

Isabella didn't get to finish because he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Um…Wa-Watcha doin?" Isabella asked backing away nervously. This was it, she was going to die. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. Moving to Danville, meeting Phineas and Ferb- Phineas. She'd never see him again. She just wished she had the chance to tell the oblivious inventor how she actually felt. He was so cute and smart and-

The murderer, Baljeet and Buford stared at the black haired girl. She was standing there smiling dreamily in a daze.

"Uh, Isabella?" Buford tried to get her attention.

Baljeet snapped his fingers in her face "No use, she's in Phineas land again…"

"Yes Phineas, yes I will marry you….What? Oh Ferb's fine…he unexpectedly got pushed in front of a car today but he's perfectly fine…" Isabella giggled

'He'-having no patience- fired and shot the girl; Buford picked up Baljeet and started to run with him.

"Help! Save my nerd!"

But Bufords cries for help were stopped by the gun firing, killing him, he fell face down on the ground, dropping Baljeet.

"Buford?" Baljeet called to his friend but he didn't respond. Baljeet looked up as he stepped closer baring the gun. Baljeet screamed as the figure fired upon him and killed him.

With those children out of the way, he turned his attention back to Agent W, he aimed the harpoon and fired.

It impaled itself into the whale's side; you could see the red in the water as it floated limply.

He left the docks to go to his next victims…that's right, victims, as in more than one, he smiled, he was halfway done he was so close…so close to the platypus…he could almost hear him cry.

Much like the OWCA, LOVEMUFFIN was also having a meeting, everyone was there, except our favorite lovable goofy scientist, and you all know who I'm talking about right? If not then you have serious mental block, just sayin.

Anyways, all the LOVEMUFFIN members were seated in the audience and Rodney was on the podium, lets listen.

"Alright everyone, settle down, we have a lot of things to discuss, from evil schemes to agents wearing tutu's…yeah I don't even understand that…" Rodney trailed off.

"Uh Rodney?"

"Dr. Diminutive, I prefer to be called by my full name, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth-"

"Yeah that's nice Rodney but uh, we seem to be missing a member" Dr Diminutive interrupted.

Rodney sighed "And who are we missing?"

"Doofenshmirtz isn't present"

"Doofenshmirtz has been suspended from LOVEMUFFIN until further notice" Rodney informed "He's been spending a lot of quality time with his nemesis lately, and I talked to him, I said you two are supposed to be enemies, now start acting like it! They're so close it makes me sick, so Dr. Diminutive I hope that answered your question on why Doofenshmirtz isn't here, as I was saying, we have a lot to discuss, so let's get started shall we?"

At an isolated location the figure smiled, he had the place bugged and was listening in on the meeting, and he had to agree with Dr. Roddenstein, the relationship between that despicable platypus and Doofenshmirtz was in fact, sickening.

Who ever heard of a love/hate relationship? How could they even be friends? Their supposed to be mortal enemies, their supposed to downright despise each other, yet they seem to have some type of unbreakable bond…it could be worse…they could be walking down the aisle and making their true friendship official, friendship…on what earth can a man and a platypus be friends? But the he need not to worry, he would end their little friendship once and for all…till death do you part right?

The figure continued to listen in on the meeting for a while, he needed all the information he could get, even about agents wearing tutu's…how does that even make sense? The figure decided that listening in was pointless and that he just wanted to get this over with, so he got ready to press a red button on a remote.

Not only did he rig the place with microphones, but he also rigged the building with something special…a bomb…he made it himself…all he has to do is click the little red button and the whole building will explode, killing everyone inside obviously, why else would he put it there?

He pressed the button and sat back to watch the fireworks.

Inside the building Rodney aka Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth blah blah blah, was still talking and the meeting was still ongoing. Now nobody inside knows what the heck happened, all they know is that one minute their sitting contently listening to an inspiring evil speech and then the next second a deafening explosion, the building collapsing around them and then, nothing.

Now naturally the explosion didn't kill every single person inside with one blow, the figure already knowing this, planted a few extra bombs, he grabbed his button and clicked it once more for good measure.

The scientist's had no regrets or want of any chances to do anything. Except for Rodney, he would have wished for the chance to see his son Orville become the successful ruler of the Tri State Area.

The unknown person walked away from the rubble and off to his next victim.

When he got to the Regurgitator's hideout he immediately fell through a trap door and landed in The Regurgitators lab and ended up in a net trap.

The Regurgitator stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well if it isn't-" The Regurgitator stopped mid-sentence and stared at the unknown 'person' "Uh who the heck are you?"

"I'm sorry were you expecting your nemesis?" He asked.

"I don't have one, THE WORLD IS MY NEMESIS!" The Regurgitator yelled as the lightning background appeared behind him with the dramatic sound effects.

"Where is that coming from?" He looked around but then shrugged it off.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

He smiled as he ripped out the ropes like it was nothing "You do not know me and I am here to kill you so consider me your nemesis"

"No one can defeat me! I am The Regurgitator, THE WORLD IS MY-" No flashing lightning background with dramatic sound effects this time, The Regurgitator didn't get to finish his sentence because he, who did not have any patience, whipped out his gun and shot him.

Geez, he's almost as annoying as that dreadful platypus and Doofenshmirtz constant rambling combined…pfft yeah right.

The figure left the hideout and headed to his next destination, he would have to travel far to this place yet in actuality not that far at all, a little place he'd like to call...

The 2nd Dimension.

2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg were walking and talking, well the former dictator was the one talking, Platyborg was just following and listening to what his master had to say, taking in every detail so he could follow every order, it was what the cyborg was programmed to do.

"We have GOT to get a better battle strategy going here, I mean we can't just keep sending in Normbots and on some occasions you, it's not really working…maybe I could modify the Normbots a bit…or give them more weapons or something…Platyborg take note of that…like maybe some sort of Death Ray built into them…are you getting all this Platyborg?"

The cyborg nodded and saved the information into his memory banks.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his chin in thought "Yuh know I haven't upgraded you in a while…I should really do that…" He glanced at his watch "I still can't read this thing…but if I am reading this correctly then it's not that late…I could probably update you right now…ok let's go down to my lab"

The cyborg nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Are you psychotic? I am NOT taking the stairs, we're taking the elevator" The dictator clicked the button and waited.

Platyborg shrugged and followed his master into the mechanic box that would descend them downwards to their destination, or in human speak the 'elevator'.

"Wait a second…are you trying to suggest that I need exercise?"

The cyborgs metallic eye let out a blue light that scanned the scientist, Platyborg nodded.

"Why you little-" Doofenshmirtz reached out to strangle the cyborg but was interrupted as the elevator shook.

They both looked around the elevator and it suddenly became dark.

"Uh Platyborg…is there something wrong with the elevator?"

The cyborg scanned the elevator with his eye and shook his head no. His scan had indicated that there was nothing physically wrong with the elevator. The elevator shook again.

"Then why's it shaking like that?"

Platyborg pointed upward and chattered.

"What do you mean someone's on the top of the elevator? Who the heck would be on top of an elevator?"

'He' stood at the top of the elevator with a saw, he continued to cut away at the cable holding the elevator. The only reason he was even killing these two were to prepare for the real thing, that and out of his own enjoyment.

"Platyborg, climb on my back and open the elevator hatch" The former dictator knelt down.

The cyborg did as he was told and climbed on his masters back and opened the small door at the top of the elevator; there stood someone, a very familiar someone.

"You?" Doofenshmirtz stood straight up again, causing Platyborg to fall to the ground "What're you doing here? I haven't seen you since I took over…I mean I have…but not technically…I've seen your face a lot"

'He' got up to a floor and pried the doors open like it was nothing and headed for the stairs, the elevator would be out of order any second…

"Well that was rude…he just walked away like he didn't even recognize I was talking to him, people like him don't have souls yuh know, they don't even have hearts…unlike you Platyborg, you have a heart…and I think you have a soul…don't you?"

The cyborg shrugged, he knew he had a heart, it was what pumped blood throughout his veins, albeit his veins were artificial but what was a soul? Was that another internal organ? He did a scan on himself, the results turned out negative, guess he didn't have a soul after all, whatever that was.

They heard a rip as the elevator tipped to its side, causing Alternate Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg to slam into the wall of the elevator, Doofenshmirtz looked through the hole in the roof of the elevator.

"Ohhh he cut the cable…I see what he did now, hey Platyborg he cut the cable, do you see that?"

The general nodded.

"Huh…well we're screwed…"

At this moment the elevator cable snapped, causing the metallic box to plummet downward; Causing the former dictator and general to plummet to their deaths.

'He' opened a portal and stepped through it, he appeared in front of DEI of the 1st Dimension. That's when he heard it…

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

And there was his target…a small fedora wearing platypus parachuted to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: The Epilogue is next! I'm finally finished with this shiz! You'll either hate this or like it. Until then I am gonna hide from the possible angry reviewers I might have after this chapter. Hey, it makes perfect sense when you think about it! The clues were solid evidence as to who it was! NattyMc is out, PEACE! (Don't hate me) **

Chance of Revenge: Chapter 4

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Perry the Platypus heard as he parachuted to the ground.

Another job well done, the platypus smirked. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. Normally he would be home before dark, but Doof's rambling took longer than usual. The scientist built a Chance-inator. It was something about him having another chance at winning the LOVEMUFFIN pageant so he'd be leader. Doofenshmirtz was also planning to do other things, something about his Brother Roger's election. Perry had tuned him out at that point. The agent had escaped the trap, punched the scientist in the face, destroyed the machine with a hammer and jumped off the balcony.

Carl was still fixing his jetpack and hovercraft back at headquarters (As far as he knew). The platypus walked all the way to the building and now had to walk all the way back…he hoped it wouldn't start to rain.

The platyi's hope was soon washed away as the rain started pouring down on him. Well…so much for that.

Perry glumly began to walk home, the rain beating down on him. As he got further away from the building, he could tell he was being followed. The platypus started to walk faster. He walked faster and faster, until he was running at full speed down the street. The mammal made a sharp turn into an alley.

He was cornered. A tall shadow approached him. Perry couldn't see the figure clearly, it was too dark.

_Who's there?_ He chattered.

Just then a powerful light blinded him. Perry shielded his eyes and then looked up as his eyes adjusted to the light.

The platypus looked at the figure again, now able to see in the light.

_Oh it's just you…_ The platypus rolled his eyes, all fear being tossed aside.

The tall figure stepped closer, and the platypus froze at the weapon he saw in the figures hands, all fear returning and doubling.

_Why do you have a baseball bat?_

The platypus looked up at the figure in horror as they stepped closer, holding the bat high above his head backing the platypus against the wall.

The bat collided with Perry's skull with incredible force; Knocking him to the ground. He couldn't get up…his eyes were starting to close.

Everything went black for the platypus.

When Perry woke up he was tied to a chair…he groaned as his consciousness slowly came back, his head was killing him…what happened?

"You too huh?" Came a familiar voice.

Perry turned his head to see none other than Doofenshmirtz who was tied to a chair also; they were both tied back to back. The agent just looked at his nemesis in bewilderment.

"Yeah, whoever got you, got me too, I don't know, all I remember is walking and then something hitting me and then I woke up here, you must have been hit harder than I have because you woke up a whole 20 minutes after I did, I'm glad your awake though, I was getting bored and lonely…"

The platypus tuned the scientists rambling out, unlike Doofenshmirtz, Perry actually saw who their captor was…but for the life of him, he just couldn't remember…he then retraced his steps in his head.

Ok so I was walking home from the building…then someone was following me and I got cornered in an alley, a bright light and I saw…

The platypus gasped as he remembered who had captured him.

It was-

A door opened and a shadow filled the doorway.

"Hello, dad"

"Norm? You captured us?"

The robotic man stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, yes I did"

"But why?"

"I killed everyone" Norm replied in his normal cheery tone.

"What do you mean you killed everyone? What the heck is the matter with you Norm? You're really starting to freak me out…"

"I killed everyone, your second dimension selves, your ex-wife and daughter, all of LOVEMUFFIN, the OWCA and your family Perry the Platypus" Norm continued with his normal smile.

Perry paled.

_What?_

"Norm you can't be serious"

"Yes, yes I am"

"No way, there is no possible way you killed anyone"

"Yes, yes I did"

"No you didn't Norm now untie me so I can take a look at your brain functions"

"I am afraid I can't do that Dad"

"For the last time Norm I am NOT your father and why on earth not?"

"Because you're next"

"Excuse me?" Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow.

"I have to kill you now dad"

"What? Why?"

"I showed you what I am capable of and now I must destroy you" Norm got his blasters ready and stepped closer to the pair.

"N-Norm wait!"

"Goodbye Dad"

Perry was already a step ahead and cut the ropes binding him and Doofenshmirtz loose. The platypus pulled the scientist out of the way just as the blasters blasted the wooden chairs into dust.

The scientist and platypus hid behind one of the many inator in the lab. They remained silent, not wanting to draw Norm's attention to their hiding spot.

"Hey wait a minute; did he say our second dimension counterparts? What the heck does that mean anyways? Do you know what he's talking about Perry the Platypus?"

Of course Perry knew what he was talking about but the platypus didn't answer, he just stood there unmoving.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof snapped his fingers in front of the mammals face only for the platypus to turn his head and stare at him, his eyes still wide in shock. "Are you having a flashback? You know I can't see it right? No you're not having a flashback, if you were then there would be those little wavy things in front of you…yeah like that!" The doctor pointed as those wavy things appeared in front of the platypus, indicating he was indeed having a flashback.

"_I killed everyone, your second dimension selves, your ex-wife and daughter and all of LOVEMUFFIN, the OWCA and your family Perry the Platypus"_

"_-And your family Perry the Platypus"_

"_-And your family Perry the Platypus"_

"_Your family"_

"_Your family"_

"_Your family"_

The sentence kept playing in Perry's head over and over.

"AHHHHHH!"

Doofenshmirtz' screaming broke the platypus out of his trance. Norm had found them and was now standing over them with his fist raised.

"The enemy of the platypus and scientist is _Norm_" The robot man smashed the machine with his hand just as the platypus pulled the scientist out of the way, again.

The platypus and scientist kept running throughout DEI. While they ran they faintly heard Norm's plea of "Please, stop running".

Of course that just made them run faster.

"Father, come back!"

"I am NOT your father!" Doofenshmirtz yelled over his shoulder "Why can't you get that through your thick robotic head?"

The two continued running until they reached a storage closet. Perry opened the closet and began to dig through it.

"Whatever you're looking for you better hurry, he's getting close!"

The platypus pulled out a chainsaw and started it up.

"A chainsaw? What's a chainsaw gonna-"

"Oh there you are dad"

They turned around to see the robotic man standing behind them.

Perry took action, he lunged at the robot and sliced his arm clean off. Norm stared at his arm for a moment before swinging his other arm at the platypus. That however was a bad move because the platypus sliced the other arm off.

The robot didn't falter and tried to stomp the platypus with his foot. Perry dodged the attack and sliced into his leg. Sparks flew out of it and the leg was rendered useless.

The platypus continued driving the chainsaw through his leg until it was completely hacked off.

Norm stood there dumbfounded standing on one leg. There was only one thing he could do. He tipped himself and started to fall…right over the small platypus.

Perry stared in horror as the robot started to fall; he closed his eyes waiting for the impact that would surely crush him.

"Perry the Platypus!"

The platypus felt himself be tackled to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Doofenshmirtz over him, eyes wide in shock. The doctor sighed in relief "That was close, huh?"

Perry nodded slowly, looking over at Norm. The robot was lying on the ground staring at them with a frown across his metal face.

"Darn, I missed" Norm said in his usual cheery voice.

Doofenshmirtz got up and picked up the chainsaw, he walked over to the robot.

"Hello Dad"

"This is the last and final time I will ever have to say this, I am NOT your father" The scientist brought the chainsaw down into the robotic man's chest.

The robot jerked and fizzled until it finally shut down for good.

Doofenshmirtz threw the chainsaw to the side and helped the small platypus to his feet.

"Glad THAT'S over, right Perry the Platypus?" He looked down only to find the platypus not there.

"Perry the Platypus where'd you go?" The scientist heard tiny sobs and made his way over to the balcony. The small platypus had his knees to his chest crying in the rain.

"Perry?" Doofenshmirtz sat crisscross next to the mammal and put a hand on his shoulder "Perry the Platypus what's wrong?"

Perry glared up at him as if he was an idiot before hiding his face again.

"Oh right…" The scientist remembered, both their family and friends were dead. It was a real mood killer.

They sat in silence until Doofenshmirtz finally spoke up again.

"At least we still have each other right?" When he didn't get an answer he returned to silence and looked away. Having enough of the awkward sulking, the doctor got up and walked into his lab. He looked over at his destroyed inator and had an epiphany.

"My Chance-inator…Perry the Platypus!"

Perry looked up at his nemesis tiredly. What did he want? What was the point of doing anything anymore? Nothing mattered…

"My Chance-inator!"

The platypus growled at him. Now he wanted to enact an evil scheme? Unbelievable! How could he possibly think that-

"It gives you a 2nd Chance at things! We could shoot it up at the sky and it would give the universe a second chance at today! It'd be like a reverse switch! How did I not think of this before? It's so-" Doofenshmirtz was interrupted as the platypus hugged him joyfully.

You genius! You brilliant, brilliant genius!

"Ok, ok I know you're excited but we still have to fix it because SOMEBODY bashed it in with a sledgehammer"

Perry shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I know…I know it's your job…it can't be helped"

They spent the next few hours fixing the machine and Doofenshmirtz commented on how they made a good team the whole time. The scientist also sang a terrible one-sided song with no real ending. After they managed to get down from the podiums (and Perry got out of that statue of liberty dress) they continued working on the machine until it was finally finished.

Doofenshmirtz tilted the machine so it was pointed at the sky.

"Ready?"

Perry nodded and stood by the doctor.

They took their chance and activated the machine. Soon the whole world was engulfed with a white flash.

They just hoped their chances were good.


	5. Alternate Ending

Chance of Revenge: Alternate Ending

Perry purred wildly and snuggled closer to his owners.

"Wow Ferb, Perry sure is affectionate" Phineas marveled as he watched the platypus rub against him "I wonder what's gotten into him…what do you think Ferb?"

"Only chance will determine the outcome of our guessing"

"I guess your right Ferb, we'll never actually know for sure" Phineas pet the platypus' head.

Turns out their chances were pretty good.


	6. Alternate Ending 2

Chance of Revenge: Alternate Ending 2

The flash of light died down to nothing. Doofenshmirtz and Perry were left staring at each other awkwardly. The scientist broke the silence.

"It didn't work?"

The platypus' eyes started to fill up with tears.

"How could it not have worked?" The scientist paced "Our chances weren't good enough, the odds just weren't on our side…I'm sorry Perry the Platypus"

Perry wiped his eyes and nodded.

_It's okay, we tried…we gave it our best shot and we failed. I guess that's just how the universe wants it. You can't argue with the universe._

…

"CURSE YOU UNIVERSE!"

Perry face palmed.


End file.
